The Beginning
by Allie357
Summary: Reid and Alice are getting married! But there's one thing Reid doesn't know. Alice is pregnant. Plus a family crisis will truly test their relationship. Sequal to Reid's Girl. R&R please!
1. Telling the Team

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Criminal Minds. I only own Alice.

A/N: Well, I told you I was going to write a sequal so here it is! Yeah so…..here you go.

--

"Oh," said Emily Prentiss.

"My," gasped Penelope Garcia.

"God," they both gapped. They were looking at the large diamond ring on Alice Micheals' finger. Alice was grinning ear to ear and was trying so hard to keep it quiet. They were in the BAU office after all. Reid was talking to Morgan in the bullpen and the three of them had gone into Garcia's office.

"I can't believe he proposed!" Emily said with a smile.

"I can't believe he did it so well!" Garcia said.

"I don't care!" shrieked Alice. "I'm just glad he did!" They all screamed.

"Well tell us!" Garcia begged. "How did he do it? What did he say? Where?"

"Well…" Alice said and she began to explain how he, Spencer Reid, resident genius if the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit, had proposed to his girlfriend.

"_What are we doing, Spencer? Where are you taking me?" an eager Alice asked._

_Reid just smiled. As he tucked some of his brownish hair behind his ear he said, "You'll see."He felt the small buldge in his pocket. __**Good **__he thought. __**Its still there. **__Reid pulled into the parking lot of the resturant he had made reservations for. "Come on, honey," he said holding out his arm for him to take._

"_What are you doing? I know its our eighth month anniversery, but what's with all the princess treatment?" Her blue eyes sparkled with question as her blond hair bounced when she got out of the car._

"_Humor me. Please." She gave him a weird look as she took his arm. He smiled._

_Later at the end of dinner just before dessert, Reid took her hand. "Okay, so are you ready to tell me what this is really about?" Alice asked him._

_He took a deep breath and replied, "Yeah. I think I am." He put on hand in his pocket to grab the small velevt box. "Alice, I love you. After much thought and deliberation for the past two months after meeting your family, I've realized I want to permenantly be apart of it." He let go of her hand and got down on one knee next to her. "Alice Micheals, will you marry me?"_

_Alice shrieked and jumped onto him, causing them both to roll on the floor by their table. "I'm going to take that as a yes?"_

"_Hell yes it's a yes! I thought you were a genius." He looked at the ring as she sat up. "Do I have to put it on myself?"_

"_No. No I think I could do that." He slid the simple diamond ring onto her ring finger and the tables around them errupted in cheers and applause. "I think we should get off the floor now," he told her._

"_Yeah, probably." Just then a waiter came out with a cake that said 'Congradulations'._

"Awwww!" Garcia squealed. "That's so cute!"

"I know!" Alice told her. "I'm so happy! I have to call my mom and Justin and Danny and everyone! But I wanted to tell you first because you live the closest. I think Spence is telling the guys right now but I'm not really sure. I'm like super excited. You guys have to help me plan the wedding. I want flowers and lights and…" She carried on as Garcia and Emily looked at each other and grinned. This was going to be fun.

"Hey, also can I tell you guys something?" she asked when she had finished her rant.

"Course Al! What is it?" Garcia said.

"Well, I haven't told Spencer, yet…"

"Even better," Emily said with a smile.

"Well, I'm sort of…" she mumbled something incoherent.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that."

"I'm…pregnant," she bursted with a smile. The group shrieked again and giggled with excitement.

"Why haven't you told him yet?" Garcia asked.

"Well, I just found out this morning and I sort of wanted to make sure before I tell him. And he'll probably go on a case and while he's there I can make sure without him getting suspicous. But you all can _not _tell him."

"Don't worry, sweetness," Garcia assured. "We'll keep this between us."

Alcie sighed in relief. "Good. Thanks, you guys."

--

"Hey Reid, what did you and Alice look so happy about when you walked in this morning?" Derek Morgan, a African-American, mucular man, asked the young agent.

Reid bushed and started to stutter. Suddenly there was a group shriek coming from Garcia's office. "Well, I guess she told them," he whispered finding the floor incredibly interesting at the moment.

"Told them what?" Morgan asked forcfully while moving closer to Reid.

"I, uhh, sort of proposed to Alice over the weekend. She kinda said yes," he yold the floor.

Morgan was stunned into silence for a moment but then responded with much more light, "That's great! I never thought you'd get a woman before me but that's okay! Good job, kid!" Reid smiled, happy that his partner was proud of him. Alice walked out of the technical anaylist's office and over to the two boys.

"Did you tell him?" she whispered. Reid nodded and she beamed. Hotch and JJ emerged from their boss's office. Aaron Hotchner's face was set and determined.

"BAU team, in the briefing room!" he announced.

"Well, that's my cue to leave," Alice said. "Me and Garcia'll probably get a jump on wedding stuff like color combos and stuff. Guests I'll leave until you get back because I don't know how big of a wedding you want. I love you. Don't do anything stupid and dangerous and I'll see you when you get back."

"I love you too, honey," Reid said as he walked to the briefing room with Morgan and Emily in tow. Alice glanced back down at her engagment ring and grinned. She suddenly realized she had to call her parents and brothers.

"Pen?" she asked. Garcia was still in the bullpen just about to go to the briefing. "I'll call you later okay? We can talk colors and," she looked at her stomach, "well…" Garcia grinned as she gave a thumbs up and walked through the door to the rest of the team.

--

A/N: Sorry this is so short but I am having major writer's block, which is evil might I add, but I'll get over it. If you have any ideas PM me and maybe I'll take them into consideration. Thanks for your loyal reading.


	2. Blink of an Eye

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds much to my own dismay.

A/N: So I've gotten past my writer's block on this story, and oddly enough, I was in the shower when it hit me. Well better there than never, I guess. So, here you go!

--

"Are you sure, now?" Garcia eagerly asked.

"Well, yeah! I took like four 'at home' tests, I'm two weeks late, and the doctor confirmed it yesterday. So, yeah. You could say I'm pretty damn sure," Alice told the techie. "When's Spencer coming home?"

"Tomorrow, I think. They just have to take care of a few more things," she answered.

"Good. Ahh!" she jumped. "I'm so excited!" Garcia giggled in agreement. "And I know just the way to tell him."

"Oh, do tell…" Alice smiled evily and began to explain her master plan.

--

Reid got off the plane and sighed as he threw his now-not-so ready bag into the back seat of the black SUV, put the key in, and began driving home to see his fiance. _Wow, _he thought to himself _I never thought I'd ever say that. _Reid smiled to himself and thought of her sitting at home. She'd moved into his appartment a few months ago and decided, they'd get a real house after the wedding.

Before he knew it, he entered the small appartment, that he regretibly spent little time in due to the type of his work. "Hiya, honey," Alice's voice greeted him. "How was the case?"

"Okay. We got it done fairly quickly."

"That's good," she said wandering into the kitchen. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Sure," he called back. She brought out one glass of wine. "Thank you," he said as she sat down on the coffee table right in front of the sofa her fiance was sitting on. "Aren't you going to have any?"

She took a deep breath then said, "I can't."

"You can't? Why can't-" He stopped and put his glass down next to her on the table. "You're- Are you really-?"

"Surprise," she said smally with a broad grin.

"That's- That's great!" he shrieked. "That's fantastic!"

"Its great?" she asked.

"Yeah! That's amazing!" he said as he hugged her. "We're going to be parents," he whispered.

"Yeah," she whispered back with a smile and tears in her eyes. "I love you Spencer Reid."

"I love you too Alice Micheals," Reid told her. They kissed as she shed a tear of happiness.

--

Reid yawned as he dumped more sugar into his coffee. "More nightmares, pal?" Morgan said.

"No," he yawned again. "This whole baby thing has wiped me out. I mean with getting the nursery ready and her moring sickness in the middle of the night. Not to mention her mood swings are getting crazy. And we have to do the wedding plans as well."

"Baby? You mean Alice is pregnant? No one told me that," Morgan objected.

"Sorry. I guess Garcia didn't tell you then. I expected she would. I wonder why she didn't. Weird."

"Well, what do you mean her mood swings are crazy?"

"A couple nights ago, we were sitting happily at the dinner table and then I dropped my fork and she got angry at me for making a mess on the floor. When I wouldn't yell back, she started to cry saying she didn't deserve an understanding guy like me. Then she got sick again. And this all happened within the time span of a hour maybe."

"Wow. I didn't know anyone could feel all that so fast."

"Neither did I. She can go from happy to sad in the blink of an eye. Its like her emotions exploded all over the floor. We can't even watch the news anymore because if anything remotely sad comes on she starts to sob. We were walking down the street and when we saw a poster for a lost dog, she started to cry. Although she's probably is going through more than I am."

"Yeah, that's true. It'll get worse before it gets better though."

"She is not going to be happy about that. Only a month in and she's already going on about her ankles and back. I got some serious pain relievers for her at the pharmacy yesterday.. That's okay though. Its not like I'm going to leave her."

--

Alice's phone rang. She didn't recognize the number but knew the area code. It was from Augausta. "That's weird." Frowning she picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"_Is this Alice Micheals?"_

"Yes. Can I ask who's calling?"

_"Yes, this is the Auguasta City Police Department. I'm sorry to have to inform you of this, but your brother Daniel was killed yesterday."_

She was speachless. When she finally found her voice, she whispered, "What?"

_"Your brother was murdered. We are doing everything we can to find who has done this. Do you know of anyone your brother may have made angry or who would want to hurt him?"_

"No," she said trying to hold back her tears. "I'm sorry. I don't know anyone."

_"That's fine, darling. If I have any other questions I'll be sure to call you."_

"Yes. Thank you."

_"I'm truly sorry for your loss. Bye."_

"Bye." As soon as she hung up, she flung herself on the couch and began sobbing hysterically. Quickly composing herself, she grabbed her car keys and made for the FBI building still with tears flowing down her cheeks.

--

"Hello, Miss Micheals," one of the security guards said.

"Hi Jeff. Can you let me in? I have to talk to Spencer," she asked hold back her tears for a moment. The whole way there she had been crying. The guard nodded and let the more than upset girl enter the FBI headquaters. In the elevator she let a few tears fall. Stepping out, she picked Spencer out in the bullpen. Biting her lip to surpress her tears, she slipped into the bullpen and walked up to Reid.

"Sweetie, what's the matter?" Reid asked immediately seeing her blotched face. Tears escaped her eyes and she couldn't say anything.

Just as she was about to say something Hotch called for the BAU team to meet in the bull pen. Reid told Hotch to wait a second and after Hotch saw the distressed appearance of Alice he agreed. "What happened? You have to tell me what's wrong."

"Its D- D-" she cried.

"Dog? Dinner? Honey, I don't know what you're saying."

"It's Danny. He's dead," she sobbed. Reid was speachless. He couldn't make his mouth work even to tell her it was going to be okay. Arms wrapped around her, he held back his own tears.

"I'll be right back, okay? I have to tell Hotch I'm going to take a few days off. Stay right here," he said sitting her down in his chair. She nodded absentmindedly, her mind still obviously on her brother. He dashed to the briefing room.

As he walked in JJ was saying, "In Augusta, Maine, six men were murdered. The latest victem was a Daniel Micheals."

"What?" Reid said. "JJ did you just say Daniel Micheals?"

"Yeah," she said with a questioning look on her face.

"Dammit!" Reid said. All were surprised because Reid hardly cussed at all.

"What's going on Reid?" Hotch asked.

"Alice just came in and told me she was informed that her brother was dead. He lives in Auguasta. That leads me to the conclusion that her brother was a victim of this serial killer. Do you have a picture?"

"Yeah," JJ said putting a photo on the screen. At the sight of the dead body, he closed his eyes and tried to imagine the man the first time he had met him.

"That's him."

"JJ, call the sheriff. Tell him we're taking this case." Hotch turned to Reid. "Get Alice home. Tell her to pack a bag. Her family is there and I'm sure that's where she wants to be right now. Reid, can you handle this?"

"Of course. I do it now."

"Okay. Wheels up in forty minutes." Reid nodded and walked back to his so-to-be bride.

--

A/N: So this chapters done! REVIEW!


	3. Starting Off

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Criminal Minds.

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I had exams in school and I needed to use my spare time to study and such. However, I have a chapter now so, enjoy!

--

"Pack some things, Alice. You're coming with us on the case," Reid told his girlfriend. Her cheeks were wet with the salty tears she hadn't had the energy to hold in.

"Why?' she sniffed standing up. "I thought you weren't going with them."

"I wasn't, until I found out that Danny was a victim in our latest case." Reid looked at her to find a shocked and disturbed look on her face.

"They didn't tell me that. Why didn't they tell me that?" she asked with newly found tears.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out who did this. I promise," he added when he saw the dispair written all over her face. She sunk down into Reid's chair, her legs too weak to hold her up any longer. The rest of the team slowly emerged from the breifing room staring at the young couple. "Honey…" Reid began but trailed off. Nothing he could say would make things any better. Her brother was dead. He couldn't do anything to change that. All he could do was hold her hand and hope she didn't bury herself too deep in grief. "We have to go," he whispered softly.

Alice snapped out of the trance she had been in and scanned Spencer with her eyes. She nodded slowly and stood up. "Okay. Are we going home for a little bit?" she asked.

"Yeah. I have to grab my stuff too," he answered. "Come on." And he lead her out of the bull pen.

--

Hotch watched as his youngest team member tried to calm his distraught fiance. Surprisingly, he was really good at it. Why did the world to have to have so much bad in it? That was the question he asked himself every day on this job.

He had yet to answer it.

Reminding himself they had a town to help, he pulled himself together and went to his office to pack some things.

--

The plane ride was tense and silent most of the way there. They had to talk about the case at some point but it wasn't in very much detail and was more of a pasing statement than a dicussion. Alice didn't say one word. Her eyes were plastered to the window, staring into nothing, thoughts of her now deceased brother running through her head.

_Poor kid _Morgan thought. He could imgaine what she was going through. He had lost his father after all. But it wasn't a fresh wound. Hers was. And the only thing they could do was catch the bastard. He turned his attention back to the case file when he saw Emily walk over and seat herself down next to her. "Al?" he heard her aske before he emersed himself in the music on his iPod.

--

"Al?" Emily asked.

Her tired and hurting eyes looked up to see Emily standing there, worry written in every line on her face.

"I'm sorry about your brother." Alice blinked away tears and turned back towards the window. "If there's anything I can do, you can always ask." A tiny nod came as a response and Emily almost missed it. But she said, "Okay. I really am sorry." Reid emerged from the bathroom and took his seat next to Alice. Emily took that as her leave to go. Reid shot her a look of thanks and she returned it.

As she turned away, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Reid grasp one of Alice's hands and he grasp back as if she were to let go, he would fade away just like Danny.

--

The plane landed and the first thing Hotch did was hand out assignments. He and JJ were going to the police station. Emily and Rossi were going to the most recent crime scene. Reid and Morgan were going to take Alice to her parents home and talk to them about Danny.

Before everyone left, Rossi pulled Hotch aside. "Do you think Reid can handle this case?"

Without a moments hesitation Hotch replied, "Yes I do. He'll be fine." When Rossi gave him an unconvinced look, Hotch added, "If he can't I'll talk to him about it. But we do need him."

"Okay," Rossi said. "You're the boss."

--

"Hello, Sheriff Moore?" Hotch asked walking into the almost vacent police department as it would be at 11 o'clock at night.

"Aaron Hotcher?" mid-40s Sherrif Ryan Moore asked as he strode over to greet his guests.

"That's me," Hotch answered holding out his hand. "This is Agent Jennifer Jareau, our liason. She'll handle all of the media." JJ gave a curt but polite nod and Sheriff Moore returned it.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice," he said to both shaking Agent's Hotchner's hand.

"It's no problem, I can assure you. Shall we get started?"

"Of course."

--

Rossi pulled to the side of the road just behind the alley where Daniel Micheals' body had been found. He and Emily got out of the car and approached a young cop perched on the side of his own cruiser. "BAU?" he asked.

"That's us. Special Agent David Rossi and Emily Prentice. Can you show us where the body was found?"

"Sure," he replied leading them into the urine-stained alley way. "I'm Officer Jeff Sharden, by the way."

"It's very closed off," Emily observed as they entered. "And you'd have to know your way around here to be able to get to this part of the alley."

"Which means?" the officer asked.

"He'd have to know his way around the city. And this alley isn't very busy so there wouldn't be a good chance of getting caught dumping the body," Rossi explained.

"Which also means," Emily added, "he did pre-survailence to make sure he wouldn't get caught."

"Are all the dump sights back alleys like this?" Rossi asked.

"Yep. Every one."

"Interesting…" Rossi said. "Very interesting."

--

_Ding Dong! _the doorbell called. It was the same as the night he had first met them. He was nervous then too, but for a different reason. Now he had to bring the news that he was going to catch the man who did this to their son. Their son they loved so much. His almost-brother-in-law. "Hey man," Morgan said noticing Reid clench his teeth together, "Do you need a break?"

"No," he repsonded taking a deep breath. "I'm okay." He looked down at Alice. He could see she was trying to hold it together but was failing miserably. As soon as Justin's tear-stained face peaked through the door, Alice shot herself into his arms and began crying again.

"It's okay," he managed to choke out through his own tears. His hug was comforting yet desperate at the same time. Their mother and father slowly walked through the far doorway and upon seeing Spencer, Judy gave him a huge hug.

"You're being here helps a lot, Spencer," she whispered in his ear.

After the embrace, he said with a shaky voice, "This is one of my friends from the BAU, Derek Morgan."

"I am so sorry for your loss," he responded.

"The local police called us in to help," Reid continued, voice stronger now. "It is apparent that Danny was a victim of a serial killer."

"My poor baby," Judy whispered.

"I assure you we're going to do everything we can to help put this guy behind bars," Morgan added.

"Thank you," Tom said. "We really appreciate that." Alice and Justin had not broken apart yet, but heard every word spoken.

Reid lightly touched Alice's sholder and she pulled away to look at him. "I have to go and work on the case, okay? If you need anything you can call any of us."

"I know," Alice answered, her voice hoarse from all the crying she had done.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Be careful."

"I will." And both he and Morgan walkd out while tears from the mouring family resumed.

--

A/N: Please don't be too mad at me for the long awaited update. I haven't forgotten and I will continue this story. It just may take a little longer than expected. Thank you for your patients. Have fun reading. :D


End file.
